


Emerald of The Sea

by Suziexcute



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Day At The Beach, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Short One Shot, Slow Burn, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suziexcute/pseuds/Suziexcute
Summary: Alucard and Maria at the beach .
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Maria Renard, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Maria Renard, Alucard/Maria Renard, Annette/Richter Belmont
Kudos: 6





	Emerald of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place after SOTN and after the radio drama .  
> Alucard is more forward and has a bettter personality. In this story he is more like his Netflix personality rather than SOTN.

The beach was almost perfect. Seagulls flying high in the clear, blue sky with a warm sun, shining down onto the deep blue sea. Waves crashing against the rocks onto the shore as small laughter from children echoes off the back walls of the beach. A light breeze blowing through the trees that lined the entrance to the beach. Yet it was not perfect, it was missing something or say someone for the young huntress.

Maria Renard had been working relentlessly around the Belmont estate as well as helping with the local village. The usual business of dealing with creatures of the night by night and common disagreements by day. It was an understatement to say she was very much a leader that the people could turn to if Richter was unavailable.The townspeople loved her and she did everything she possibly could to protect them but they did cause a small amount of stress and frustration for her.Richter and Annette had noticed that she was slightly overdoing it and suggested a day trip away. Annette had suggested the beach as it would provide fresh air for them both. Maria protested the idea due to their duties but she eventually agreed to go. Afterall the beach wasn’t too far away and that her duty as a huntress didn’t start until the evening time. 

Maria was sitting on her own towel nearby Annette and Ritcher and was close enough to be able to barely work out what they were saying but Maria was too fixated on the horizon to care. Maria had only been at the beach for a few minutes but she could feel herself relaxing. The smell, the sounds and the movement of the brightly colored sea, allowed her to let go of her troubles and worries for just about a second. Foam formed on the crest of the waves and the reflection of the sun on to the sea highlighted the glow in her eyes making them shine bright green.Maria loved the feel of the sun on her skin as she was used to the cold weather and the cold rooms where she used to spend her time before Richter added a fireplace to her home that she shares with … Alucard.

Ah yes Alucard. The very dark, mysterious and sometimes moody dhampir. He was complicated. Maria had offered for him to stay with her and had convinced him that humanity still needed him around because if what was to happen again she wouldn't be able to handle it all on her own. Alucard accepted her offer and along the way Maria learned of his darkest secrets. Yet she still accepted him for him. Maria didn’t care about what he did in his past only that she would be a part of his future. Maria sighed, she wished for his company but she knew it was very unlikely he would turn up. Alucard had gone away on a trip for the week . While he did inform her of him leaving it was quite short notice and he didn’t say where he was going or what he was doing. Maria had offered her assistance and asked if he needed anything but Alucard had refused her help, something he rarely does lightly. Maria struggled once he left, her days were busy but her nights were lonely. Maria would do her normal routine after coming home from her duties. She would eat , clean the house, feed the owls and take a short bath before jumping into bed with a good book. Maria didn’t have much of a social life. Outside of the usual town talk with merchants and the once in a blue moon summer ball, Maria didn’t do much. Alucard had filled her days with purpose and without him she felt empty however maybe her feelings were one sided and that she was just simply overthinking it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maria could see Richter walking towards her.

"Oh great what does he want ?" She thought as Richter smiled at the young huntress as he approached . 

“What's wrong?” Richter asked.

Maria turned slightly away from him as if to say “leave me alone”

“Oh that bad huh?”

“Were you hoping he would be here? “

Maria nodded.

“Is it really that obvious how I feel about him ? But of course he's not the type to be sunbathing on a sunny beach with sand and salty water in between his feet, plus he didn’t exactly say when he would be back only that he would be gone for the week”

Richter lets out a small laugh before sitting down beside her . 

“You know you could just tell him how you feel. I felt the exact same way when I told Annette for the first time that I loved her. My heart was racing and didn’t know if I could get the words out…but eventually I did. After all my battles with monsters and even Dracula, the biggest battle I have ever faced was myself . Not just against my own insecurities but also my fears and worries. The biggest fear I ever had while in that castle was not being able to tell my loved ones that I loved them.” Richter turns to Maria.

“Maria, Life is too short to be wondering “What Ifs” . If you don’t tell him, he will never know. You can tell him how you feel and you will know how he feels or don’t tell him and always be wondering what if? And we both know that you would have to move on eventually and I don’t think that's what you want now is it?

“I know but I wish I could tell him without him leaving out of the blue suddenly or for something or someone to get in the way. He may not feel the same way”

“Maria….Anyone would be lucky to have you… especially him and if you were to turn around you might have your wish granted”

Maria turns around to see a tall, blonde haired figure walking along the beach towards her.

Maria knew very well that it was the person she had been wishing for. 

Alucard 

Richter pats Maria on the shoulder before standing up to leave. 

“You got this,” Richter smiles as he walks back to his towel and places a small kiss on Annette’s hand as he gestures to her to turn the other way .

Maria watches Alucard approach. He is dressed in his usual long white shirt and trousers. It seems however he may have forgotton to take off his shoes, not that Maria knew if he had ever visited a beach before. Suddenly Maria felt quite shy and embarrassed, something she didn’t feel often. 

"May I sit?..... I think I may have sand in my shoes." Alucard asks.

Maria lets out a small smirk.

“Of course” gesturing to the empty space beside her.

An awkward silence fills the space between them as Alucard empty his shoes of sand. He was not used to being on a beach.

“Beautiful isn't it ?...The sea” Alucard asks.

“Yes I love it. The sound , the smell, even the different colors of blues and greens. It reminds me of when I used to go down to the water well where I and my parents lived. I always listened to running water . It helped clear my mind and helped me calm down after having disagreements with my mother but nowadays I listen to the big water fountain at the Belmont's estate whenever I am there. 

“I may not be a fan of the sea but I appreciate it’s beauty” Alucard replies.

“Alucard....Where have you been? It’s been a week and I didn’t know where you were going or what you were doing? I don’t want to intrude on personal matters but I would appreciate it if you could give a proper notice beforehand.

“I apologize for leaving on such a short notice” I know I haven’t been very clear with you lately and…. I “

Maria looks up at Alucard as he struggles to bring the words to his lips.

Alucard had trouble expressing his emotions in normal situations let alone a confession but he knew he was safe with Maria and he was sure of his true feelings.There was no point in hiding his feelings anymore. Alucard had been thinking about Maria from dawn until dusk while on his week away. He would be restless and wouldn't sleep most nights thinking about how he truly felt about Maria and if she thought of him. Alucard had never felt this way before so it took him a while to finally work out how he felt. He felt loved and had love to give but there was only one person he wanted to give his love to . Would Maria accept him or would she reject him? The relationship between them was already complicated enough with her being a moral and him being a dhampir. There was only one way to be sure. 

“ I want to make this right. I want to be clear and honest with you.. Maria” Alucard pulls out a large dark green velvet box from his pocket.

“Maria, you're the only person I deeply care about . Your kindness , your strength and your care for others and as well as… for me. I was concerned I would not of be able to enjoy your company today as I did not know when I would be back and..”

Maria’s heart flutters." Is he confessing to me?" She thought while looking at him before slowly looking down at the box in front of her.

“And I hope you feel the same way about me”

Alucard opens the box and watches as Maria’s green eyes reflects off the brightly colored Emerald. The box also contained a small silver chain. 

“Will .. you..”

“Will you allow me the honor of courtship?"

Maria's eyes wided. He couldn’t possibly mean.. could he?

He wanted to be with her?

Maria froze for a second, as she tries to find words to say.

“You want me?”

“You want to be with me?” Maria nervously asks with small tears in her eyes.

“ Yes Maria, I want to be with you” Alucard softly replies. 

“Yes I accept “. Maria smiles 

Alucard smiles as Maria pushes her hair back to allow the placement of the necklace. Maria lowers her hair and looks down . 

‘Thank You Alucard for this gift , it’s beautiful. This is where you have been? Buying this for me and why you didn’t tell me where you were going?”

“Yes I was away trying to find a gift to give to you. I wanted to give a token of my love as I am not always the best with words. The guy who sold it to me says the Emerald holds a special power within but I think it is just an old wives' tale. I guess we will have to see shall we? 

“Maybe it’s a love stone.” Maria laughs and jokes at the thought.

Alucard laughs along with her. 

“Maybe you are right.”

The two of them calmed down from the confession and sat quietly to reflect on what just happened .Both of them had felt a weight had been lifted off their shoulders and were happy to finally know each other's feelings. Both of them watch as the sunset goes down. A mixture of reds, oranges and yellows fill the sky, the breeze slows and the temperature drops. Both of them were sad that the day had come to an end and that they did not have enough time to spend together before the night's duties so two of them enjoyed the last few minutes of their day by listening to the sound of the waves before returning to the house they shared. Tonight was going to be the same as every other night, fighting monsters but the two of them wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
